Paddle switches have been popular for activating power tools, especially in tools which required prolonged operation. The paddle switch results in less operator fatigue because the whole hand rather than one or two fingers may be used to depress the switch. A disadvantage of the paddle switch is if the operator picks up the tool casually or carelessly, it is easy to turn the tool on inadvertently. Numerous injuries have resulted from inadvertent operation of power tools.